The Past Can Catch Up To You
by ShortAsianv23
Summary: TRAILER -Helga is a Spy, she assigned an undercover assignment back in Hillwood, Helga forget about her past and Helga hasn't been in Hillwood in 15 years, Helga lost contact with her friends, and she chose to leave her past behind, when her family moved to NewYork, Helga agreed to the assignment, Helga reminded herself that work is more important than her past feelings,
1. TRAILER

TRAILER - Helga is a Spy, she assigned an undercover assignment back in Hillwood, Helga forget about her past and Helga hasn't been in Hillwood in 15 years, Helga lost contact with her friends, and she chose to leave her past behind, when her family moved to NewYork, Helga agreed to the assignment, Helga reminded herself that work is more important than her past feelings, So_** The Past Can Catch Up To You,**_ it did for Helga.


	2. PREVIEW

'' On a helicopter pad on a roof, a sound of a helicopter propeller going off '' A woman with a blonde long hair in a fitted black jumpsuit with purple detail and A woman with short auburn hair in a black jumpsuit with red details, exit the the roof door point their their guns up in case someone was on the roof, when they saw no one,they put their guns away when they saw no one but 2 giant men in black suits come out of the helicopter, the woman with blonde hair and the woman with short auburn hair look at each other and went into fight mode. The woman with blonde hair and the woman with short auburn hair start to fight the 2 giant men in black suits with their martial art skills, one giant man charged towards the woman with long blonde hair , the woman with the long blonde hair flips over the giant man and kicked his back. The giant man falls forward, he gets up and gives the woman with blonde hair a angry face, the woman with short auburn hair kicks the other giant man in the chest, he walks backwards, he charges towards the woman with short auburn hair, the woman with short auburn hair punches him in the face, he is taken back now he is angry, he wraps his body around her, she get got out, grabbed his arm and flipped him on his back. The boss exits the the roof door, he runs to the helicopter, the woman with long blonde hair looks at the woman with short auburn hair and said Grace I will get the boss, you take care of his 2 minions, the woman with blonde hair get to the helicopter before the boss, tackled the pilot, and turned off the helicopter. The boss runs the opposite way, the woman with long blonde hair jumps from the helicopter, tackles the boss, the suitcase slides to the side, she runs to get the suitcase, the boss goes after her, the woman with long blonde hair hits the boss in the face with suitcase, she puts the suitcase beside her and handcuffs the past out boss, the woman with long blonde hair looks up and see the 2 giant men past out on the ground, the woman with long blonde hair said Good job Grace, Grace said Good job Helga...


	3. Helga's New Life, Return To Old

'' On a helicopter pad on a roof of a building, a sound of a helicopter propeller going off '' A woman with a blonde long hair in a fitted black jumpsuit with purple detail and A woman with short auburn hair in a black jumpsuit with red details, exit the roof door point their guns up in case someone was on the roof, when they saw no one ,and they put their guns away.

When they thought the roof was clear , 2 giant men in black suits come out of the helicopter, the woman with blonde hair and the woman with short auburn hair look at each other and went into fight mode. The woman with long blonde hair and the woman with short auburn hair start to fight the 2 giant men in black suits with their martial art skills, one giant man charged towards the woman with long blonde hair , the woman with the long blonde hair flips over the giant man and kicked his back. The giant man falls forward, he gets up and gives the woman with long blonde hair a angry face, the woman with short auburn hair kicks the other giant man in the chest, he walks backwards, he charges towards the woman with short auburn hair, the woman with short auburn hair punches him in the face, he is taken back now he is angry, he wraps his body around her, she gets loose out, grabbed his arm and flipped him on his back. The boss exits the roof door, he runs to the helicopter.

The woman with long blonde hair looks at the woman with short auburn hair and said Grace I will get the boss, you take care of his 2 minions, the woman with blonde hair get to the helicopter before the boss, tackled the pilot, and turned off the helicopter. The boss runs the opposite way, the woman with long blonde hair jumps from the helicopter, tackles the boss, the suitcase slides to the side, she runs to get the suitcase, the boss goes after her, the woman with long blonde hair hits the boss in the face with suitcase, she puts the suitcase beside her and handcuffs the past out boss, the woman with long blonde hair looks up and see the 2 giant men past out on the ground, the woman with long blonde hair said Good job Grace, Grace said Good job Helga.

Back up arrives, They take the boss and the 2 giant men downstairs into the police vans, Helga gives her boss the suitcase with the secert device, her boss congratulated Grace and Helga, Helga's boss gave Helga a folder on info about a undercover assignment they she might be interested in.

A tall blonde woman with curves in the right places enters her small apartment, put her jacket, purse,keys, and folders on her bed,she went to the kitchen ,to the fridge took out a frozen dinner and put it in the microwave, changed into tank top and sweatpants, reads through the folder, the billionaire's identity was not included in the folder but it included info on her undercover assignment. Helga hears the timer from the microwave, went into the kitchen, got her food, and watched some tv, brushed her teeth than went to bed.

The next day, Helga got up early, brushed her teeth, showered, changed into a white button up, black pants, black wornout shoes, she put on her jacket, grabbed her purse,keys, and her folder. Helga locked her apartment door, went downstairs to the parking to her car, and drove to the headquarters. Helga exited her car in the parking, entered the building, went to the break room to get her coffee, she was called into the conference room, the room was full of agents, Grace, and her boss, and Helga sits next to Grace. Helga's boss was sitting at the end of the table,the boss asked helga if she was going to do the undercover assignment , Helga said yes, Her boss said the undercover assignment is in Hillwood, Washington. In Helga's mind she could only hear hillwood,Hillwood,HILLWOOD, Helga gets a flashback of the last day she was in Hillwood before her family moved to New York. ( Helga was 15 years old, she was ready for her last 2 years of high school, during breakfast during the first day of summer, Bob said that he is moving to New York, so he could open up a new store, Helga was in shock, Helga and her family has worked over their issues over the past couple of years, Miriam quit drinking was part of the process, bob not being a total workaholic was part of the process, and Helga opening up about her issues was part of the process too , Helga and her family communication got better, Helga agreed to go, she had no chose, bob has found an apartment for them to live in, a new high school for Helga, and location for the store, Helga told her friends that she was leaving, they were all upset, phoebe was the most upset, she left without telling Arnold her true feelings for him). Grace was calling Helga's name, Helga returned from her flashback, people around the table were looking are her, Helga said What, Grace asked if she was ok, Helga said she was fine, Helga reminded herself that she has to put work first before she past feelings. Her boss said that she will be leaving tomorrow, you will meet a Hillwood spy named Rhonda, Helga was talking to Grace and Helga didn't hear her boss say Rhonda's name, Helga said I need time to pack, Her boss said Go home and start packing, you will meet Grace at the airport at 5 am, a private plane will be waiting for you, and Grace will be joining you. Helga was happy that Grace will be joining her, Helga went to her office, Grace enters to give Helga a info package for Helga to read through for the undercover assignment, Helga put her jacket on, grab her purse, keys, folder, and info package, Helga said good-bye to everyone, than she went to her car, and Helga drove home to pack.

Helga enters her small apartment, took out her suitcase, started looking through her messy closet to look for clothes to bring, when Helga was looking through her closet, she found a small box with HW written on it, Helga took it out and opened it. Inside the box was her past, her Pink dress, White jumper, Signature Pink bow, Photos, and Friendship stuff from Phoebe. Helga was getting teary eyed, before she cried, she put everything back in the box and quickly put it in of her closet, Helga continued to pack her suitcase, when Helga finished, Helga phoned Grace if she wanted to go get something to eat, Grace said they could go to the Diner, Helga said Sure, Helga put her hair in a ponytail, grabbed her jacket, purse, and keys. Helga got in her car, drove to the Diner, parked and enter the Diner, Helga meets Grace in the booth, they ordered dinner, started a conversation, Helga said I have to be honest with you, I lived in Hillwood when I was from Preschool to Grade 10, My dad moved my family when I was 15 so I haven't step foot in Hillwood for 15 years. Grace said that she will keep her past life a secret, they finished, Helga gave Grace a hug, Helga drove home, entered her small apartment, put her jacket, purse, keys on her suitcase for the next day, changed , Helga watched some TV than fell asleep.

" Helga's Nightmare " Helga is alone in her old neighbourhood, the sky is stormy, Helga is calling out for help, she hears no response, suddenly, a ghost figure appear, it approach Helga, the ghost look familiar when it get closer, it was Phoebe, Phoebe says Why are you back, you forgot about me, you were never my bestfriend, you were just pretending, so I was just your nerd that helped you with your homework, Helga said We are best friends, I will never forget you, and I didn't just use you just to do homework,we were Best friends, Phoebe's ghost disappears, Another ghost figure approaches Helga, it was Arnold, Arnold sayed I knew you had a crush on me, I will never go out with a person like you , you are the means, most selfish person I ever met, Helga said I did truly love you and I changed, Arnold's ghost disappears, floating heads of Phoebe and Arnold floating around her head repeating what they said. Helga trying to telling them to stop by closing her eyes, covering her ears, and running, Helga kept running until, the neighbourhood started disappearing around her, until her she felt like she was falling…

Helga wakes up screaming to the sound of her alarm, Helga was freaked out, she told herself that it was just a bad dream, she checked the alarm clock and it was 1 am, Helga got up went to the bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth, took a shower, dryed herself, put her robe on, blow dryed her hair, changed into comfortable Blue jeans, White Tanktop, White button up, Black comfortable flats, Helga put her hair in a messy bun, phones for a taxi, put on her dark pink trench coat, grabbed her purse, key, and suitcase. Helga walks out of her small apartment, locks the door, Helga uses the stairs to go to the lobby, Helga exits the lobby dragging her suitcase behind her, the taxi arrives, the driver puts Helga's suicase in the trunk when Helga enters the taxi, Helga told the driver to take her the airport, when they got to the airport, the driver took Helga's suitcase out of the trunk, Helga gets out of the taxi, she pays the driver, takes her suitcase and enters the airport. Helga looks for Grace, Helga find Grace, Grace takes Helga to the person who will let them into the the private plane, Helga and Grace enter the plane, Helga puts her suitcase behind a seat, Helga and Grace sit on the couch, the flight attendant came out to welcome Helga and Grace , Helga and Grace were early, they waited for 1 hour, the pilot announced over the speaker they they were going to fly the plane, Helga and Grace buckled their seat belts, the plane lifted off, Helga and Grace found a closet full of games, they played Uno, while having breakfast, they finished, Helga told Grace about her life in Hillwood before she moved, Helga even brought a picture of the whole gang in front of the boarding house, Hela told Grace not to laugh, Grace said why, Helga pointed at herself, Grace tried not to laugh but it just happened. Helga put it away, she continued to tell about her life, they had dinner than they went to sleep, Helga slept on the couch, and Grace slept in on of the chairs, they were asleep for the rest of the flight.

The private plane landed in front of a hangar, Helga and Grace get off the private plane, they meet a Hillwood spy who will be helping them, the hangar doors open and Helga saw…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. PREVIEW 2

Helga exits the private plane with her suitcase, Grace is right behind her , Helga couldn't believe who she saw come out of the hangar, it was was the last person she thought she would see it was Rhonda, Rhonda looked different, Rhonda said Welcome back Helga, Helga said Nice seeing you again Rhonda, Grace said So you know each other, Helga said we went to school together before I moved , Rhonda gave Helga a hug, Helga asked Who is the secert billionaire, Rhonda said Um…Lets go inside, we are really busy. Rhonda took Helga and Grace inside the hangar, when they entered the hanger, the door closed behind them, Helga saw computers and monitors against all the walls, and in the middle of the hanger was makeover stations.


	5. Helga to Alex

Helga exits the private plane with her suitcase, Grace is right behind her , Helga couldn't believe who she saw a woman with long dark brown hair with bangs came out of the hangar, it was the last person she thought she would see it was Rhonda, Rhonda looked different, Rhonda said Welcome back Helga, Helga said Nice seeing you again Rhonda, Grace said So you know each other, Helga said we went to school together before I moved , Rhonda gave Helga a hug, Helga asked Who is the secret billionaire, Rhonda said Um…Lets go inside, we are really busy. Rhonda took Helga and Grace inside the hangar, when they entered the hanger, the door closed behind them, Helga saw computers and monitors against all the walls, and in the middle of the hanger was makeover stations.

Someone took Helga's suitcase, Helga was dragged behind a screen, helga was told to change into a nude under garments, a robe, and slippers, When Helga was changing, Helga asked Rhonda how was everyone doing, Rhonda said everyone is doing fine, After Helga was done changing, she was dragged into a salon chair, the stylist standing behind her, Rhonda standing next to the stylist, Rhonda told Helga that she was going to get a hair cut and her hair dyed. Before Helga could speak, Rhonda said Trust Me, the stylist trimmed Helga's midback hair to past her shoulders, than he added side bangs, after the haircut, the stylist dyed Helga's hair with black hair dye, than wrapped her hair in plastic cap.

While the hair dye was processing, Rhonda walks up to Helga to give her Green contact lens and asked how she was doing, Helga said she was doing fine, Helga asked Rhonda how was everyone, Rhonda said everyone was fine, 2 woman walk towards Helga to do her nails and toes, 1 of the woman retouched her eyebrows, and Helga got a mud mask . When the woman that were done with her nails and toes, the stylist returned, took helga to the hair wash station to wash the dye out and to wash the mud mask off, Helga hair was wrapped in a towel, they went back to the salon chair, the stylist took the towel off, and revealed Helga's new hair color. The stylist blow dryed her hair, After the stylist blow dryed helga's , Rhonda took Helga behind a curtianed area, Helga saw a massage table, Rhonda told Helga that she was getting a massage, and Rhonda told Helga to relax.

When Helga was getting her massage, Rhonda was busy with getting with setting up the photo area so they could get a new picture for Helga's new identity and so they could send a picture to the billionaire so they would know who the agent looks like. When Helga was done, she was dragged to a rack of clothes, table of shoes and accessories, A woman gave Helga a Red pencil skirt, White button up, Black heels , Helga changed and came out of the change room, Grace said Helga you look so nice , Helga went back to the salon chair so she could get her hair styled. After the stylist curled Helga's hair, Helga put the Green contact lens in, Rhonda dragged Helga to the chair in front of a camera, and after the photographer took the picture, Rhonda had some people to send the picture to the billionaire and to use it for Helga's new id. After an all-nighter makeover for Helga, the hanger doors open Helga, Rhonda, and Grace exit the hanger, Helga dragging her suitcase behind her, Grace dragging her suitcase behind her, and they enter a big black van. Helga was having a flashback on how she drifted away from Phoebe, Helga had a flashback.

( Flashback - Helga was so upset when she started her first day os highschool, over the summer Helga changed her look, she wanted to look more mature, she replaced her pink dress, white t-shirt, and white jumper for a graphic off the shoulder t-shirt, Black skinny jeans, White sneakers, Peach color jacket, and Helga let her hair down so her hair fell down to her mid back. The two years of highschool was hell for Helga, she was alone, she got good grades and her only friends was her teachers because she was the best in her classes. During her first two years of highschool, the only thing Helga was excited about was video chats with Phoebe every night and weekends, Phoebe helped Helga with her feeling of feeling alone. Her third year of high school got better when she join some school clubs, Helga discovered the bulletin board of clubs, Helga saw they had a Poetry club, Track club, Book club, and Script Writing club. Helga took the posters off the bulletin board, Helga went home after look at the bulletin board, Helga video chats with Phoebe, she told Phoebe that she was going to start going clubs to make friends, Phoebe told Helga that she was going to join Science club, Math club, Cheerleading, Japanese Culture club, they were happy that they both were starting to make new friends, Helga highschool had a club far with booths of all the school clubs, Helga went to the Poetry, Track, Book, and Script Writing club booths, over the 2 last years of high school, Helga and Phoebe got busy with school and clubs, and video chatting with each other started to only 4 times a week, to 2 times s week until stopping completely, they just drifted apart when they got new friends and busy lives ).

When they got to Rhonda's apartment, Grace keep tapping Helga's shoulder, Helga returns from her flashback, they get out of the van and got their suitcases, they went up to Rhonda's big 6 room, 3 bathroom, large living room, large kitchen apartment, Helga saw that 1 room was full of computers and monitors, 1 room was the makeover room, 2 room was Rhonda's room and walk in closet, 1 room was Helga's guest room, 1 room was grace's guest room, Rhonda takes Helga and Grace to their rooms, Rhonda told Helga that tonight was the first undercover night that Helga will be Alexandria '' Alex '' Ryan. Rhonda, Helga, and Grace enter the makeover room, the room had racks of clothes, tables of accessories and shoes, and a 3 salon chair's in front of 3 mirrors.

Helga, Grace and Rhonda has only one night to relax until the next day was the Gala, Helga took a shower and took the green contact lens out, Helga changed in her pj's, put her hair in a messy bun, Rhonda was in the kitchen cooking, Helga enters the kitchen, they had a talk when Grace was taking a shower, Rhonda poured Helga a glass of wine, Helga asked Rhonda what happened over the years that she was gone, Rhonda said, Arnold and Lila started dating over the summer before high school but Lila cheated on him so Arnold was upset, Gerald and Phoebe dated in highschool, but they broke up when they went to different college's, Harold went to school to become a butcher, he and patty have a son, my parent divorced when my mom found out that my dad was having an affair with our pool boy, my dad moved so my mom raised me the rest of my life, Lila moved after highschool, and I don't know about everyone else.

Grace entered the kitchen and asked what they were talking about, Helga said Rhonda was just telling how everyone is doing, Grace said did you talk about how funny helga looked, Rhonda starts to laugh, Helga said Ha ha ha very funny, when Rhonda stopped laughing, she said let's eat, they had dinner, after they had a little girl's night, they watched a movie, ate popcorn and ice cream, then they all went to bed.

The next day Helga woke up at 12 noon, Rhonda was in the makeover room, chosing her dress, Grace was out getting folders from the headquarters, Helga entered the makeover room, Helga said Hi, Rhonda said Hi, the bell rang, Grace enters the apartment holding folders with 6 people behind her, Rhonda told Helga that the Gala was at 8pm, Grace gave Helga a folder with her name on it, Helga opened it , inside the folder had her new identity on it, Helga's new identity was Alexandria '' Alex '' Ryan, Grace called Helga into the makeover room, Rhonda said it was time to get ready, Helga said she was going to shower first, Helga took a quick shower than she went to the makeover room to get ready for the Gala, and Helga chose her dress, got her hair done, chose her shoes and accessories, when everyone was done they went down to the black van, a spy drove them to the mansion where the Gala was at, and they get out of the black van than they entered the mansion.


	6. NEW - Let The Party Begin and Lila ?

When Helga, Grace, and Rhonda enter the mansion they were wearing…

_Helga with natural make up enters the Gala with her hair in loose curls with one side of her hair pinned up with the diamond door pick hair pin,wearing a black bulletproof corset sweetheart neckline, floor length layer tulle skirt dress with a slit down the middle of the skirt , sliver heels, holding a sliver clutch with her gun and her cell phone in it, wearing a diamond necklace that is a video camera, diamond earrings that take pictures,and a clear earpiece ._

_Rhonda with natural make up enters the Gala with her hair in curls with her bangs pinned to the side with the diamond hair pin that picks doors, wearing a red bulletproof mermaid style dress with crystals on the top, black heels, holding a black clutch with her gun and cell phone in it, wearing a diamond necklace that is a video camera, a diamond earrings that take pictures, and a clear earpiece._

_Grace with natural makeup enters the Gala with her hair gelled to the side with diamond hair pin that picks doors in her hair , wearing a purple fitted dress with a purple layers of transparent fabric for the skirt , purple heels, holding a purple clutch with her gun and her cell phone, wearing a diamond necklace that is a video camera, diamond earring that take pictures , and a clear earpiece_

After they entered the Gala , Rhonda walks off to talk to her friends, Grace went off to investigate on her own, Helga looks at Rhonda with fear in her face, Rhonda walks over to Helga, Rhonda told Helga to take a deep breath, stay calm, and just talk to people, Rhonda left to talk to her friends, before Helga could get comfortable, a man in a suit announces Ladies and Gentleman your host , a football head man with blonde hair and a girl with dark chin length curly hair on his arm walk down the grand staircase, Helga face as in shock, Helga look at Rhonda, she mouthed Help Me, Rhonda reminded Helga to breath, the couple walk up to Helga, they introduced themselves, Arnold said Welcome, My name is Arnold Philip Shortman and my fiancé Rose Harvard, Helga introduced herself as Alexandria Ryan but you can call me Alex, Helga looked around, she saw Phoebe and Gerald but with different people, Rose went off to talk to the guest, Gerald and his girlfriend a girl with long curly blonde hair on his arm walk towards Arnold, Gerald said Hi to Arnold, Arnold introduced Helga to Gerald Johanssen and his girlfriend Jesse Palmer as Alex Ryan, Jesse is friends with Rose and Rhonda, when Phoebe and her fiancé was walking towards Arnold, when Jesse saw Phoebe's fiancé her face was in shock.

Gerald and Jesse said good-bye than they walked away, Arnold said Hi to Phoebe and her fiancé dark brown hair guy, Arnold introduced Helga to Phoebe Heyerdahl and her fiancé Steve Daniels as Alex Ryan, Phoebe and Steve said good-bye than walked away, Steve was in shock to see Jesse but didn't want to show it on his face. Arnold told Helga that Gerald and Phoebe dated through high school but they broke up when they went to different college's, Arnold said good-bye to Helga than walked away to talk tot other guest, Helga saw Rhonda, she walk towards Rhonda, when Helga got to Rhonda, she was talking to Rose, Rose said good-bye to Rhonda than walked away to talk other guest, Helga asked what is wrong with her, Rhonda said she is kinda the jealous type, Helga said Ok.

Helga asked Rhonda if she could talk in private, they went somewhere private, Helga told Rhonda that Jesse and Rhonda look familiar from a unsolved heist case in New York, Helga texted one of the spy's at the headquarters to look up an old folder, to have someone watch over Jesse and Steve if something happens, Rhonda and Helga returned, Gerald and Jesse were on the grand staircase, Gerald said I have a very important announcement, ( He looks at Jesse ), Gerald said Jesse, I know we haven't dated long but I Love You, ( Gerald goes on one knee, takes out a ring box and opens it ), Gerald said Jesse Palmer Will You Marry Me, Jesse was speechless, she covers her face with her hands, She says Yes.

Everyone clapping and congratulating Gerald and Jesse, Rhonda forces Helga to congratulate Gerald and Jesse, Rhonda give Jesse a hug, Jesse shows Rhonda her ring, Helga give Gerald a hand shake, Jesse disappears and Steve disappears, Grace was going around the mansion to find anything weird, Grace finds Jesse and Steve having a argument in one of the rooms, when Jesse and Steve were returning to the party, Grace rushed to tell Helga and Rhonda what she saw, Grace walked behind Helga and Rhonda and whispered We need to talk. They go somewhere private, Grace told them that they saw Jesse and Steve arguing, Helga hears her cellphone beep, on her cell phone was 2 blurry picture that kinda look like Jesse and Steve, Helga, Rhonda, and Grace walked up to Arnold and Rose to say goodbye, they rushed out to the van, they enter the van they changed their heels to flats, they took the makeup off, Helga took the green contact lens out, they took the jewellery off and the clear piece, they put in them clutches, they were tired, they enter Rhonda's apartment holding their heels and the jewellery their clutches , Helga passed out on her bed, Rhonda passed out on her bed, and Grace passed on her bed.

The next day Helga hears her cellphone ring, Helga got up, went to her clutch took her phone out and she answered, one of the spy's got tip from one of the spy's that was keeping an eye on Jesse and Steve, the tip was that they were going to meet someone at the park at a bench, Helga woke Rhonda and Grace up so they could go to the park to see who the mystery person they are meeting with , Helga and Grace change into their jumpsuits, Rhonda changed into her jumpsuit, Helga put her hair in a high ponytail, Helga, Rhonda and Grace had trench coats and black heels, they got in the van, when they got to the park they wait behind a bush near the meeting bench, they saw the Jesse and Steve wait at the bench, a person in a beige trench coat and a hat that covered the person's face, Rhonda went first to go out, Rhonda gave the signal, Helga and Grace come out of the bush, Rhonda and Grace grabbed Jesse and Steve, the mystery person tried to run, Helga grabbed the person's arm, rips the hat off, Helga's face goes in shock, she yells Lila, Rhonda's face goes in shock when she hears the name.

PLEASE REVIEW 


	7. Baby Surprise and Who's In ?

The Past Can Catch Up With You – Episode 4 - Baby Surprise and Who's In

Very Early With The Sun Up In The Morning In The Park At A Bench …. Jesse yelled She is 4 months pregnant, Helga and Rhonda in more shock, before anyone gets suspicious, they all enter in the van, the driver drove them to Rhonda's apartment, when they got to Rhonda's apartment Rhonda, Grace, Helga , Jesse, Steve, and Lila enter Rhonda's apartment , they sit on Rhonda's couch, Lila takes her trench coat off, Lila looked different, Lila once long red hair was in a Blunt bob hair cut, she was wearing a black sweater, black sweatpants, black comfortable shoes, , Rhonda asked Jesse what is going on, Jesse said Steve and I use to work for a evil spy and we use to steal stuff for him. Helga asked How does Lila fit into to this, Jesse said Lila is married to the son of the guy who was our old boss, he is they type that want everything his way, when we left Lila helped us, and that was when Lila and Dave were dating, Dave was our old boss's son.

Lila heared her cellphone ring, it was Dave, Lila answered, Dave asked where Lila was, Lila said She was out shopping with friends, Dave said Really, Lila said Yes, No I'm with Jesse and Steve, Dave said What, Where are you, Lila said I will text you the address. Dave drove to Rhonda's apartment, Lila let him in, Dave couldn't believe who he saw, it was Jesse and Steve, Dave said Look who it is Cindy Queen and Alden Deck, they were scared that Dave would rat them out but he wasn't like his father, Jesse and Steve didn't know that Dave helped Lila with the plan.

Dave and Rhonda didn't get along, Rhonda blames Dave for Lila breaking up with Arnold when Lila cheated on Arnold with Dave, Rhonda heard the buzzer, Phoebe and Rose was downstairs and they was coming up, Helga, Jesse, Steve, Lila, and Dave were all freaking out, Helga ran to her room to hide her suitcase, Grace did the same thing, than Dave helped Lila to the room with the monitors and computers, Helga and Grace ran to where Dave and Lila are, Lila sat on the couch, Helga closed the door.

Rhonda hears a knock on the front door, Rhonda checks herself in the mirror before she opens the door, Rhonda said Hey Phoebe and Rose , Phoebe said Today we were suppose to go shopping, Rhonda said I forgot, Sorry, I had a lot on my mind, Lila's baby kicked Lila in the stomach, Lila makes a loud sound in pain, Dave covers Lila's mouth with his hand, Phoebe asks what is that sound, Rhonda said Nothing, Rhonda said I will be ready soon, Rhonda walks in her roomto get her stuff, Lila makes another loud sound in pain, Grace, Jesse, Steve , Dave, and Helga cover Lila's mouth, Phoebe get curious, she followed where the sound was, Phoebe opens the door, Phoebe in shocks but confused, she see's Grace, Jesse, Steve, Dave and Helga 's hands covering Lila's mouth, Rhonda exits her room, see's only Rose in the living room but not Phoebe , Rhonda finds Phoebe standing with her arms crossed in the door way, Rhonda stands behind Phoebe, Grace, Jesse, Steve, Dave, Lila, and Helga wave at Phoebe.

Everyone exit the room and went to the living room, Rose with a confused look on her face, Phoebe said What Is Going On, Rhonda under panic said Helga you tell her , Rhonda put her hand over her mouth, Phoebe looks at Helga and said Helga is that you , Helga pulls her shoulder length black hair in a ponytail, Phoebe still in shock said So at the Gala, Alex is really Helga, Phoebe is total shock gives Helga a big hug and said I missed you, Helga said I missed you too, than Phoebe said Why didn't you tell me that you were back in town, Helga said I couldn't, it was for work.

Rose still confused said What is going on?, Helga said Should we tell her, Rhonda said Only on 1 condition, No Telling Arnold, Rose said Seriously, Can I just tell him a little bit, Helga said Don't tell her, Helga said Don't forget I am Alex not Helga to everyone, '' Awkward Silence '', Dave says I'm going to take Lila home, Rhonda says, Helga do you want to join our shopping trip, Helga said sure, before Dave and Lila left, Helga said give me a call if your dad plans anything, Helga gives her business card to Dave.

Dave and Lila left, Rhonda, Rose, Helga, and Phoebe all went shopping, Rose told Helga that Arnold is having another party, it was for charity, Helga said Thanks for telling us, and This time I'm going to be in disguise, Now that Rose, Phoebe, Dave, Lila , Jesse AkA Cindy Queen, and Steve AkA Alden Deck are all in know they have inside help, Helga can defeat who ever is targeting Arnold .


End file.
